Like This, Love This
by Xernes
Summary: Sookie didn't like it when Eric kissed her-she loved it when Eric kissed her. Spoilers for episode 3x10.


**Pairing: **Eric/Sookie

**Warning(s): **PWP...it's the only way to go. This is only smut.

**Disclaimer: **Charlaine Harris owns the characters. Alan Ball owns the universe I am writing them in.

**Author's Notes: **Whoever wrote episode 3x10 really ended the Eric/Sookie dream a little too soon! This is an extension from that scene. I have some of the direct quotes from the show in this fic, I just put in a little more details and some lemons. Eric doesn't mention Bill in this, because that made it less sexy. Screw Bill, gtfo of hot Eric fantasies plz.

Enjoy!~

_**Like This, Love This**_

by **Xernes**

One minute she was sleeping, and the next she was wide awake.

And there he was, waiting for her, watching her.

Eric Northman was perched on her brother's couch, dressed in his usual ensemble of all black. Sookie immediately scooted away from him; her heart was pounding so hard that she could feel it in her chest.

"I know this is a dream," Sookie said stubbornly. She was so used to having fantasies about Eric that she no longer was fooled into thinking that the dreams might, just might, be her reality. She knew it was fake from the get-go.

"Well, you might as well enjoy it, then." His voice was low and full of lust; perfectly audible over the dull humming of the ceiling fan. Eric's eyes were glued to hers as if he could never grow tired of just looking at her.

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Will your blood _ever _wear off? I'm tired of dreaming about you," she asked exasperatedly.

That wasn't entirely true, and they both knew it.

"It's not just the blood," Eric informed her, the tiniest hint of a smile playing at his lips. "You know you have feelings for me." He leaned over Sookie's beautiful tanned legs, snaked his hand around to the nape of her neck, and pulled her close. Eric pressed his cool lips against her warm ones in the lightest of kisses, and time seemed to stop for a moment till he pulled away. "You know you like this," Eric said, so close to her lips that she could feel his every word on her heated flesh.

Sookie didn't just_ like_ this—she loved this. After a millennium of practice, Eric developed into a fantastic kisser. The moment they shared wasn't even all that special; they were in her brother's house, he had kissed her for only a second or two, and it wasn't even with tongue, but Sookie's whole body felt like it was lit up, ready for more. She thought she ought to respond, but her throat was tight and her mind was fuzzy.

His mouth traveled down, and into the slight curve of her neck he said, "And this." Sookie's skin erupted in goosebumps before Eric kissed her there, too, just as soft as he did on her mouth. His fangs popped down with a small _click_ and he ran them against her neck gently, but did not sink in. Not yet. "Don't you, Sookie? Or are you still going to deny it?"

She didn't even notice that her eyes were closed till she had to flutter them open to look at Eric. His eyes were dark with lust and his sharp fangs showed through his smirk. Sookie had to remind herself to breathe. "Uh..."

"Guess I ought to try a little harder," Eric told her before poking his tongue out to lick her lips. His hands were all over Sookie now; he pushed her Bon Temps t-shirt up, reached around to unbuckle her white lace bra, and cupped her mounds. His touch was so cold against her; Sookie's whole body shivered and she gasped for breath. Eric leaned down to swipe his tongue along the soft flesh of her breasts before taking her light brown nipples into his mouth, one at a time, swirling his tongue along the sensitive flesh till they rose to hardened buds. Sookie squirmed beneath him and arched herself up to his mouth. "You really like this."

Again, Sookie didn't say anything, but she did release a small whine. Her body was betraying her in the worst way possible. She ached for his touch and his tongue to be all over her, for him to be inside of her, but she was far too stubborn to give Eric satisfaction by admitting that yes, she did want him, despite everything he had done to her.

"You're so headstrong," Eric told her through a hiss as he undid her jeans and pulled them down along with her panties to just above her kneecaps. He pressed his palm against her hot flesh, marveling at how wet she already was for him. Eric ran his index finger down her slit before he slid inside her warm channel. Sookie moaned, and she lifted up her hips to Eric's touch. "I wonder if I should just leave now," he said slyly, "after all, you don't _want _this. You don't want me inside of you, fucking you into your brother's shabby couch until you scream." He twisted and curled his finger inside of her, brushing over that _spot _that made Sookie's body convulse. "Should I go, since you don't seem to like this?" Eric asked, pulling his fingers ever so slightly out of Sookie's cunt.

"No!" Sookie cried out, and Eric thrust back inside of her, this time with two fingers.

Eric leaned over Sookie's partially clothed body and whispered into her ear, "Tell me how much you like it."

Sookie balled her fists tightly around the pillows on Jason's couch. "I...I _like _it, okay? _Fuck_. Just do it already, _pleasepleaseplease_," she managed, releasing short, staccato pants.

"Do what?" Eric asked, adding another finger.

"Fuck me, _now_," Sookie said through a near scream.

He did not need to be told twice. Eric quickly undid his pants and freed his impossibly hard cock. He guided it to Sookie's moist heat, sliding his cock along her juices as a makeshift lubricant before he pushed inside of her. Sookie groaned harshly when he was in her to his hilt; it wasn't a girly sound at all like the women these days made, but it reminded Eric of how the women sounded when he was still human. She was so deliciously tight around his girth, and so _warm _and _slick _that Eric almost came right then and there.

While he held Sookie's body to his, he pulled out and thrust back into her harshly. He repeated that action over and over until the old couch started to creak dangerously below them and Sookie started to release the most feral moans. "You love this," Eric told her, pounding into her quick and fast as he said each word.

"I do!" Sookie screamed, and she came violently when she felt Eric's fangs penetrate her bare neck.

Sookie nearly fell of the couch when she finally woke up, and _fuck_, there was her brother.

"You okay?" Jason asked. His eyes were wide and he carrying breakfast to Tara on a plastic tray. It smelled good, but Sookie sure as hell did not have an appetite for food after that kind of dream.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sookie said, hoping her voice didn't sound too uneven.

-_fin_


End file.
